Night Dessert
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Tak pernah ia sangka, di hari sebelum hari pertamanya cuti, dirinya sudah mendapat dua sajian yang tidak biasa. Dua? Bukankah hanya satu? Tidak. Sajian pertama, memang terasa lezat di lidahnya. Asin yang pas dari nasi, renyahnya daging cincang, dan lembutnya telur yang membungkusnya. Baru pertama kali Zane merasakan masakan Aster, dan pemuda itu menyukainya. Sajian kedua?


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naoyuki Kageyama** _ **.**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Drama.**_

 _ **Pair: Zane x Aster.**_

 _ **Warning: AU, typo, some mistakes EYD, Sho-Ai, semi-OOC.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Berhubung kondisi tubuh tak bisa dibilang bagus, saya mengakui di tengah-tengah pengobatan malah** _ **maso**_ **. Mohon untuk dua orang yang tahu soal kondisi tubuh saat ini, jangan menyembelih saya karena tak istirahat total. Kali ini, ingin mencoba bikin** _ **fluffy**_ **di fandom ini.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Night Dessert**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Zane merebahkan diri, rasa penat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sungguh pemuda tersebut benar-benar lelah, segala pekerjaan yang membuatnya lembur berkali-kali tidak bisa istirahat cukup. Nyaris saja Zane tak bisa membedakan yang mana hari libur, pekerjaan terus berdatangan silih berganti.

Kedua matanya terpejam, dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat ke belakang kepala, menjadikannya bantal. Baru saja dirinya selesai mandi, tubuh atletisnya masih sedikit basah, begitu pula rambutnya. Begitu memakai celana training tanpa mengeringkan diri, Zane langsung berbaring di atas ranjang, kakinya terangkat sedikit karena tinggi ranjang. Tak ada niatan untuk memakai baju, bahkan ia terlalu lelah untuk sekedar membenarkan posisi berbaringnya.

Betapa leganya Zane dapat cuti selama beberapa hari, Zane yakin ia tak akan tahan bekerja lebih lama lagi. Untunglah adiknya kini sudah terlatih menggantikan dirinya bekerja, meski masih belum menyaingi Zane.

"Tak baik langsung tidur saat tubuhmu basah begitu."

Sebuah handuk berwarna biru terlempar tiba-tiba ke wajah Zane dengan kasar, beruntung Zane dengan sigap menangkapnya. Sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, Zane menoleh. Kedua matanya mendapati adanya sosok lain selain dirinya di dalam kamar apartemen. Helaian benang-benang halus keperakan menjadi pusat tatapan Zane.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

Sosok itu melirik Zane skeptis, lalu tertawa remeh, "Sejak kapan pula kau mudah amnesia? Atau tidak melihatku yang sudah lebih dulu berada di kamar ini sebelum kau pulang, eh, Zane Truesdale?" Nama lengkap Zane disebut, pertanda sosok ini benar-benar meremehkannya.

"Bersikaplah yang sopan, Aster." Zane bangun, tangannya mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk. Sosok itu, Aster, hanya mengangkat bahu. Kemudian berlalu ke dapur. Zane melihatnya.

"Mau ke mana kau?" tanya Zane.

"Apa bau telur yang dimasak sama sekali tak kau sadari?" sahutnya kalem, tak berminat memberi jawaban jelas. Lalu menghilang ke balik dinding.

Gantian Zane yang skeptis. Maksudnya Aster sedang memasak? Seorang aktor tenar sepertinya? Apakah Jepang akan menjadi bagian dari khatulistiwa? Ingin rasanya tak percaya, tetapi bau telur yang digoreng dengan taburan garam yang khas mulai tercium. Tak perlu dikomando, Zane segera melesat ke dapur.

Pemandangan berupa Aster yang sedang makan bukanlah hal baru yang dilihat Zane di dapur apartemennya yang mewah. Beda cerita jika seorang Aster kini sedang MEMASAK, camkan itu, MEMASAK. Sertakan sebuah apron yang menutupi bagian depan tubuhny—tunggu, sejak kapan apron itu terpasang di tubuhnya?

"Mau sampai kapan kau jadi patung di situ?" Teguran sinis menyadarkan Zane. Dilihatnya Aster membawa dua buah piring berisi _omelet rice_ dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Zane beranjak dari tempatnya, kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan.

"Ini. Makan malam Anda, Zane Truesdale." Aster menghidangkan _omelet rice_ di hadapan Zane, di samping piring sudah tersedia peralatan makan beserta secangkir kopi hitam.

Kening Zane mengerut melihat _omelet rice_ bagiannya. Tidak, bukan karena bentuknya yang aneh. Bentuknya biasa, seperti omelet kebanyakan. Bau menggiurkan dari daging dan nasi yang diduga Zane sebagai isi telur juga menggoda selera makan.

Hanya satu yang berbeda. Yakni saus tomat yang digunakan Aster membentuk tujuh huruf alfabeth di atasnya, tertulis jelas dan tak mungkin tak bisa dibaca oleh Zane. Sang dalang dengan tak acuhnya duduk di kursinya setelah menggantung apronnya.

 **-PERVERT-**

"Apa ini, hah? Siapa yang menyuruhmu menulis ini? Dan kenapa hurufnya jelas sekali?" tegur Zane dingin nan tegas.

"Siapa pula yang menyuruhmu melihatku dengan pandangan menjijikkan saat melihatku memasak?" sahut Aster, sinis dan mungkin lebih terkesan sarkasme.

Zane menatap Aster, mencerna ucapannya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Zane mendecak, paham maksud Aster. Aster tak hiraukan, bahkan sudah lebih dulu menyantap makan malamnya. Merasa tak dipedulikan, Zane mengalah, lalu mulai menyendok _omelet_ -nya.

Makan malam mereka berlangsung dalam keheningan. Tak ada yang saling berbicara, fokus pada makanan masing-masing. Pasalnya di antara mereka berdua tak ada yang suka jika berbicara selagi makan, lebih nyaman menikmati makanan tanpa perlu mengucapkan sepatah kata. Menghilangkan selera makan.

Usai makan, Aster segera membereskan piring dan peralatan makan lain, lalu membawanya ke wastafel. Zane tetap duduk di kursinya, menikmati kopinya sambil memperhatikan kekasihnya mencuci piring.

Tak pernah ia sangka, di hari sebelum hari pertamanya cuti, dirinya sudah mendapat dua sajian yang tidak biasa. Dua? Bukankah hanya satu? Tidak. Sajian pertama, memang terasa lezat di lidahnya. Asin yang pas dari nasi, renyahnya daging cincang, dan lembutnya telur yang membungkusnya. Baru pertama kali Zane merasakan masakan Aster, dan pemuda itu menyukainya. Zane perlu mencatatnya dalam daftar makanan favoritnya.

Yang kedua, seorang Zane pun tak akan tahan melihat lekuk dari tubuh molek kekasihnya. Kedua matanya fokus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Aster saat mencuci. Aster kali ini mengenakan pakaian santai, bukan baju formalnya yang biasa. Selembar t-shirt putih dan celana pendek selutut, tak bisa dibilang ketat. Zane agak kecewa. Selama beberapa menit, Zane memperhatikannya. Selama itu pula, Aster sibuk membersihkan peralatan makan.

"Fyuh." Aster menaruh piring dalam rak dengan hati-hati, barulah mencuci tangan. Tak sadar, seseorang mendekatinya dari belakang.

"Bagus. Sele-Hei!" Aster menyeru, hendak memberontak begitu sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Bagian punggungnya terasa hangat, bersentuhan dengan dada bidang orang yang memeluknya.

"Belum ..." Zane meletakkan cangkir bekas kopi yang sudah kosong ke wastafel, sama sekali tak berniat melepas pelukannya.

"Lepaskan!" Aster mencoba memberontak, mendorong Zane menjauh darinya. Belum lagi saat kedua matanya menangkap sekelebat seringaian kecil.

Zane meliriknya. "Mengapa? Aku hanya ingin mencicipi 'makanan penutup'ku."

Tak ayal membuat mata Aster terbelalak. Instingnya mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk lari, menyelamatkan diri secepatnya. Sayang sekali, napsu liar kekasihnya jauh melebihi instingnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, tubuh Aster telah berpindah ke gendongan ala _bridal style_. Tak butuh kecerdasan tinggi bagi Aster untuk mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi.

Mampuslah kau, Aster Phoenix.

"NGGAK MAU!"

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Bangun-bangun setelah tertidur karena minum obat, laper saya. Sayang tak ada nasi dan makanan siap saji. Saya pasti diancam disembelih seseorang jika hanya makan dua permen untuk mengganjal sampai besok siang.


End file.
